


The First Kiss

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [4]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, First Kiss, M/M, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.J. has no intention of waiting around for the Admiral to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

Christopher put the last box into the back of the truck with a sigh. "OK, that's it, AJ. I don't care what else you find that you think needs saving; you'll have to leave it for another trip. Nothing else will fit in here unless you want to give up your seat and ride on the roof."

AJ laughed. "Thanks, but I'd rather ride inside."

Christopher couldn't help smiling at the young artist. He was barely legal, younger than all four of his own children, but things like that seemed unimportant in light of what had happened over the last couple of weeks. If he'd met AJ in the months between his wife's death and the alien attack, he would have smiled, enjoyed the momentary feeling of attraction, and then walked away, dismissing AJ as too young, the complications as too difficult, and the possibilities not important enough to even flirt with him, but now those thing didn't seem to matter. He was attracted to him and, after talking with him as they walked to the shipyard, they seemed to have a lot in common.

He wouldn't do anything about it until they'd found the base and managed to set up the minimum requirements for life, but once they'd settled in a little, he was definitely going to see if AJ was interested in exploring the attraction between them.

He slammed the doors and made sure they were firmly shut; it wouldn't do to lose the artwork they'd just spent three hours saving. Swinging himself up into the driver's seat, he checked his mirrors while AJ cast one last longing look at the museum and then jumped up next to him.

"All right, Admiral," he said cheerfully. "Where's this base of yours then?"

"It's near a small town called Port Royal, about two hours drive from here," he said. "It's not far from Harrisburg, so we can make some raids on the town once we see what supplies would be useful. Port Royal is a tiny place, but it is far enough inland to be safe from a surprise attack, not an unreasonable distance from Washington, Annapolis, or most of our north-eastern bases, and it has a railroad. It's the perfect place for an emergency base."

AJ nodded. "Sounds good to me. Far enough from a big town or city that we won't be bothered by any of the gangs that are forming. Not that they're really a threat when I have an Admiral to defend me," he added with a grin.

"Well, hopefully, we won't be the only ones to head for the base," Christopher said. "It's not well publicised but a lot of the pilots know it and it was mostly built by marines, so you might find yourself surrounded by younger and fitter personnel. You won't need me to protect you."

AJ snuggled into his seat, turning sideways so he could watch Christopher. "I prefer my men older and more experienced. Age and wisdom beat out muscles any day, Admiral."

Christopher glanced at him quickly and smiled. "Well, that's encouraging." He reached over and squeezed his thigh briefly. "I like young, charming artists personally."

AJ laughed happily and tugged him closer so he could brush a kiss across his cheek. "I'm glad to hear it. When we're settled in, you'll have to show me everything else you like, Admiral. I want to learn everything you can teach me." He paused. "Damn, we didn't pick up condoms and lube when we got the supplies. Find a drugstore!"

Christopher laughed so hard he had to pull over to the side of the road rather than risk crashing the truck. "Oh, kid, you're adorable." He kissed the tip of his nose and then ruffled his hair. "I'll show you the pleasures of improvisation and then if you really insist we can go and stock up on some kind of lube." He leaned close again and kissed him gently on the mouth. "For now we'll just have to make do."


End file.
